Death of Sally Bennett
Singer-songwriter, actress, model, mechanic, interior designer, television presenter and occasional disc jockey Sally Hussain-Bennett (known commonly by her stage name Sally Bennett) was found dead of a drug overdose in the early morning hours of 14th April 2018 at her Beverley Hills mansion. Sally was one of the most popular singers of the 2010s and, along with her sister Charlotte, is one of the best selling artists to come from Northern Ireland. Background Having released her best-selling debut album at the tender age of 13, Sally Bennett became a household name from a very early age. She battled alcohol and drug addiction during her teenage years and in the years leading up to her death she admitted to suffering from mental illnesses, which she believed stemmed from her past substance abuse. She was a victim of online trolling, which fans believe was a main factor to her suicide. Death Bennett was due to go to a party hosted by Channing Tatum on the night of her death, but declined last minute. Sally spent the evening on Twitter, where she stated that South Korean boy group BTS were "wannabes never gonna bes lMAO" and "never gon be as succesful as me gurlies x". Sally received approximately 2.7 million tweets in the space of 3 minutes from BTS fans. The BTS fans, who the media deemed "pathetic", reported Sally's twitter account and got it suspended indefinitely. Devastated by the loss of her Twitter account, Sally locked herself in her bedroom. Sally was last seen by her housekeeper Maria-Mutya Buena shortly after the suspension. Police believe that this was the main cause of Sally's suicide. She was found in the early morning hours of 14th April 2018 after her housekeeper broke the bedroom door down to demand her unpaid wages from Sally. As she entered, Canon in D by Johann Pachelbel was playing on repeat as Sally was lay across her bed wearing Hello Kitty pyjamas and clutching a bottle of Chanel No.5. She was officially proclaimed dead at 1:20AM. Aftermath Sally's suicide was a media frenzy. It was reported that she was the front page headline in every newspaper in the world. All of her 5 studio albums were quickly reissued into an exclusive "R.I.P." edition and as a result are now the 5 best selling albums of all time. Her funeral was held on 21st April 2018 and guests included Charlotte Bennett, Sandra Bennett, Britney Spears, Paris Hilton, After School, Flo Rida, Justin Bieber, Tulisa and Nadine Coyle. Approximately 5.1 million fans gathered around the funeral venue. The funeral was broadcast live through YouTube, with a viewing charge of £9.99 per minute, and was watched by over 2.3 billion people. Sally's planned stadium concert tour "An Evening with S" still went ahead and fans gathered to listen to audio recordings of Sally. Sally's twin sister, Charlotte Bennett, disappeared shortly after the news of her sister's death. She was last seen at Sally's funeral. It is believed that she has emigrated to a private island to get away from the limelight once and for all. Several sightings of Charlotte have been reported in Iraq, Brazil and South Korea. It is commonly believed that Charlotte is living with her brother Pedro, whom has been missing since 2012. Sally's mother, Sandra Antonio-Bennett, recorded a new documentary series that consisted of never seen before clips of Sally as she was growing up. EastEnders dedicated the episode that was broadcasted on 16th April 2018 to Sally's memory.